White Horse
by The Peaceful Chaotic
Summary: Break ups can be harsh.


Tears fell steadily from Rogue's eyes as she sank to the ground, wondering how this could've happened. She was mildly aware that her phone was playing 'Chemicals React' by Aly and AJ, but she couldn't bring herself to pick it up, not when she knew who she'd assigned that ring tone to, not when she was far too annoyed to answer to that particular person. He was an ass hole, and she'd be happy if she never had to see him again.

"Are you going to, like, pick that up Rogue?" Her roommate, who was a year younger than her, yet had the power to do whatever she wanted and just phase through the floor afterwards, groaned from her bed, obviously unhappy at being woken up at such an ungodly hour. Rogue, who was sitting on the ground surrounded in shredded playing cards and damp tissues, made no attempt of response except to flip her phone open and press the end call button. Soon enough, the younger roommate had drifted back to her dreams and left the oldest of the pair to cry.

She decided, in her state of sadness that this was just as much her fault as it was Remy's. She should have listened to everyone's warnings about a Cajun womanizer who made promises he could never keep. She should have worked harder at controlling her powers, gotten the professor and Jean to help her, rather keeping it a secret from everyone.

She should've known that he couldn't be in a relationship where the female couldn't fulfill his 'needs'.

She looked out the window, and saw the first light of dawn turn the midnight sky to a light gray. She realized that it'd been about four hours since Wanda told her, about two since she'd confronted Remy. About twenty minuets since he'd first confirmed her nightmare. And, she thought with an audible sigh, about forty minuets until she had to see him down at the Danger Room. She'd stopped crying now, but her breath was coming in sighs, and she realized that Kitty was watching her from her bed.

"I'll make an excuse to get you out of the Danger Room, just get out of the freaking mansion." A small smile formed momentarily on her lips, and then just as quick it disappeared. She mouthed the words 'thank you' and then slipped her iPod touch into her pocket. There was no point in going, she'd break down and Logan, Kurt and Scott would look smug, yet sympathetic at the same time. So she ran out of the house, expertly avoiding all the 'look-out points' Logan, Ororo and Hank prowl around at night. She unwillingly used the tricks he thought her.

She broke into a run about halfway down the road from Starbucks, and as soon as she saw it was open she pushed the door, glad of a place with hot coffee and no cheating thieves. She turned on the wi-fi in the café and sent him an e-mail, the capitation 'you said forever and always' typed in to the bar. The e-mail contained no words, but he'd get the message. She was sending him on a wild chase.

Next stop, about a twenty minuet walk down the road, she saw a bright yellow 'M' and she knew that at half six in the morning, McDonalds would just be opening. She sat on a bench outside and typed in the code for the McWi-Fi and sent him another e-mail. Capitation, 'I may be sad, but I'm not weak.'

The last location was a bar, where he took her on their first date. Even at this time some locals were still sitting on their stools, reminiscing about the good ol' days when they where young and weren't tied down by a wife.

"No Remy today, Anna?" the barman asked, mildly interested in whatever the others were saying, but far more interested in what a beautiful girl was doing there at seven o'clock on a Sunday morning. Rogue shook her head. In a quiet, fragile voice she asked for a piece of paper and a pen. He handed them to her and watched as she wrote in an elegant script, her pen always lingering at the end of each word. He watched as tears fell silently from her eyes to the paper, making slight stains on the words. He knew Remy had done something to her and when Remy LeBeau walked into this bar; he'd be reminded of just how stupid he was to hurt a girl like Anna-Marie.

Dear Remy,

I don't know how to say this… but I guess Taylor Swift explains it pretty well when she sings 'White Horse'.

Remy, I'm not your princess and this certainly isn't our fairytale. Remy, you should go back to Bella Donna, go back to New Orleans.

I'm gonna find someone who will actually treat me well someday, who will wait for me, and won't pressure me if I'm not ready. I thought it could've been you. I thought a lot of things. You just thought with your dick.

Remy, we don't live in freaking Hollywood; we live in a little town called Bayville. Well you do.

By the time you read this I'll be halfway gone, I packed before the first e-mail. Bayville will be disappearing in the rearview of whatever bus comes first. It's too late to pretend that you give a damn anymore, too late to pretend you love me. It's too late for you and your white horse to come around.

I loved you, Remy LeBeau, but I'm not known for giving out second chances…

Goodbye,

Anna-Marie.

That day, Anna-Marie Darkholme-Howlett walked out of a bar, out of a town, and out of a life of a man who made a stupid mistake, but loved her dearly. And by the time that Remy LeBeau finished reading the letter that his ex-girlfriend wrote to him, there were three sets of tears staining the words written so elegantly.

That of the one they call Rogue, that of a barman who'd seen there relationship begin and that of the idiot who let her get away.

**For A/N check my profile.**


End file.
